Making The Band
by soathkeeperk
Summary: A High School Talent Show is comming up and Sora and Co. start thier own band, but can they compet with the girl [Rated for language and Future Content]
1. Ch 1 Welcome Back To A LIVING NIGHTMARE

Making the Band: Ch. 1 Welcome Back To A LIVING NIGHTMARE

HI EVERONE, where I got the idea for this I do not know. It was a random thought when I was listening to music (Hawaiian music I live in Hawaii so some of the songs featured you might not know).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The chances of me actually owning Kingdom Hearts are the chances of Riku going out with me. I don't own the songs that are used. I MAY know the people who wrote them (yah right).

LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, Sora, SORA GET UP," yelled a sixteen-year-old girl banging on my door or you could just call Alexis, my sister.

"I'm up," I yelled back still in bed.

"But not out of your bed, come on I don't want to be late and if you don't get to school on time Mom is going to ground me and…"

"You have a party to go to next week, I know."

"I'll give you to the count of ten if your not ready I just might call KAIRI and let a small secret slip."

I shot out of bed ran out the door and into the bathroom. "That not fair, you know that."

"Let's see," she got her cell phone, "phone book," I striped and jumped into the shower washed quickly, dried and changed into a blue shirt, basketball pants, and white shoes (I'm wearing socks you just can't see them), "I'm scrolling down H, I, J, K." I shook up my hair making it even more spiky (hey chicks dig the spiky hair).

"Done," I came out of the bathroom smiling.

"Okay, lover boy lets go," she walked by pulling me by the ear.

"Ow let go ow ow ow ow ow let ow go," we walked down stairs. Sorry if I didn't give you a proper introduction. My name is Sora Hikiraki age fifteen; I live on Destiny Islands with my Mom and Sister. My Mom works a lot so it's usually just my sister and I. Today was the first day of school of my sophomore year.

"Were here, Sora, Sora," she said as we pulled up to my school. I wasn't paying attention I was look at the most wonderful girl in the school. "Staring at our little girl friend aren't we."

I just nodded, truly I wasn't listening I was just staring at Kairi; I had a crush on her since she first came to Destiny Islands when we were both five. We been best friend for so many years, but I was to afraid to tell her how I felt.

"Hey, Kairi," she yelled from the car.

"Alexis what are you doing why are you calling her over here," I panicked.

"Well, you need to get out of my car and go to school because I have twenty minutes to get to my class."

"Hi, Alexis, hi, Sora," she was blushing when she said my name.

"What's up," Alexis asked Kairi.

"Nothing much, I was just talking to Namine," she pointed to a bench underneath a tree where Namine was sitting and Roxas my cousin was walking over there and sat down by her and they started kissing.

"Looks like some people hooked up over vacation,"

"Yep, they got together towards the end of vacation," We were standing in front of the car, Kairi was explaining how they got "together" after about three years of having a crush on each other.

I was looking at Alexis she had the evil smile. She walked towards the car's window and honked the horn so loud that everyone in the world could hear. "Roxas just because you enjoy this doesn't mean you have to blind everyone with your love life," she yelled at Roxas. Roxas keep kissing Namine and gave the middle finger to Alexis. "Go get a room before I find one for you," she yelled back.

"What about you and Riku," Roxas yelled back.

"What about me?" said a voice behind me.

"Riku, finally someone who hasn't gone crazy on me," I yelled in relief. "OW," Alexis slapped me in the back of the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M DONE thank god, I know it's short but it's just the begging. I need reviews people and please no flames this is my first fic. The next one will start with them at school and making a band for the talent show,


	2. Ch 2 School sucks

Making the Band: Ch. 2 School sucks

HI welcome back. Let me go through my thank you list first. Thanks Black Rainy for reviewing. See you'll be on my thank you list IF YOU REVIEW. Anyway we start at school and the first day always sucks. Sorry this took me so long to update I've been sick for the last two days and I didn't want to et out of bed.

Disclaimer: I still don't get why we have to do this every chapter it gets annoying after a while or the first time anyway. I YOU WANT THE DISCLAMER GO TO THE FIRST CHAPETER.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah the hallway filled with the wildest of creatures from scared freshmen to crazy sisters," I said walking down the hall to go to my locker. Destiny has a weird twist, amazingly, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Alexis, and I had lockers right by each other. The order of the lockers was weird to it went: Alexis, Roxas, Namine, Me, Kairi, and Riku. Originally Alexis' locker was by mine and Riku's but Kairi and her swiched so she could keep an eye on Roxas to make sure he didn't do anything "stupid".

She also wanted Kairi and I to "get together" she knew that we both had a crush on each other. Alexis was like the Mother of our gang, if anything happened she would know or find out in a very "forceful" way. She was going out with Riku for a while, they still do but they don't like to tell other people. They kept it on low profile so they had to find the farthest lockers from each other.

"You know you just said that out loud right?" Roxas said look at me strangely standing by me walking hand in hand with Namine.

"I hope he did," Alexis said as she whacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt."

"We better get to class me and Riku are in the same classes and you guys are in the same ones to, strange," Alexis said looking at all of our schedules (A/N: My doing I hate having to write for each person).

We arrived in homeroom to find that we had the same teacher that my sister had last year. Alexis was surprised she didn't get fired. Everyone was talking and running around "Class please sit down, class, class, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN," Mrs. Vaughan yelled, people wondered why she wasn't called Ms. Vaughan instead. "Welcome to your sophomore year at Destiny High. I will read the announcements: There is a talent show after the winter break, I would like to introduce Squall the three time winner of Destiny High's talent show,"

"It's Leon," Leon was an annoying guy. That's what my sister said most likely because he tried to hit on her and the rest of the day walked around with a black eye.

"Isn't that the guy that your sister almost killed last year," Roxas whispered to me.

"That's him."

"Anyway Leon here started a band and has won ever since," the teacher said.

**LUNCH**

"Hi, guys," I said to my sister and Riku as they sat by us.

"We met Leon the black eyed pea brain today," Kairi said.

"The talent show winner to bad were going to take his title," said Riku.

"We?" all of us said.

"Let me rephrase that we as in boys are going to start a band,"

"I can play drums," yelled Roxas

"I know guitar and vocals," I said standing up, my mom forced me to take some kind of musical thing.

"And I know bass," Riku said.

"What about us," Alexis said defensively, "right Kairi,"

"Yah," yelled Kairi.

"Right Nam..." Roxas and Namine were kissing again. "Break it up before both of your asses walk home,"

"Sorry, but what you said was right what about us and why cant we be in your band?" Namine said after finally stop to take a breather.

"We don't need your band anyway we can do our own thing for the talent show," Kairi said.

"Whatever," the guys and I said simultaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done and I know it's short but I having a mix of brain freeze from all these icees and writers block from well my brain freeze. Please I need at least one review and any suggestions. No flames.

From the official offices of have a nice day, because I said so


	3. Ch 3 What are we going to sing?

Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated. My computer broke like three times oh-well it works now. Happy Easter peoplez

Thank you "list"

BlackRainy

My friend from school thought up the black eye pea thing she hates Leon and his "emotionless sense of humor"

LiLaZnDrEaMeR

Don't worry the next chapter will have something very interesting in it.

Disclaimer: I ont day wn oay kingdom hearts (guess what is says)

Da Garage

Riku, Roxas, and I were sitting in the garage staring at…the wall.

"What song should we sing?" Riku said finally breaking the silence.

"How about 'Gotta Tell Someone' by UB40," suggested Roxas.

"No," Riku and I said.

"Why not?" He asked

"One Mr. Clueless over hear can't tell Kairi he likes her and it makes it even more obvious that Alexis and I are dating,"

Alexis' Room

Kairi's POV

"SOS somebody help me…"

"NAMINE NOW IS NOT THE TIME FUCKING TO BE SINGING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND," Alexis yelled pissed off that Namine keep singing the same line over and over again to a wallet sized picture of Roxas. "WE NEED TO FIND A DAMN SONG THAT YOU GUYS CAN SING,"

"Why aren't you going to sing?" I had to ask

"BECAUSE I CANT SING AND I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS GROUP THE CAN WORK THE SOUND SYSTEM,"

"How about Sanctuary?" I asked (A/N: I think that Simple and Clean is over used)

"Fine,"

Back to the boys

Sora's POV

"How about Kryptonite?" I couldn't take the silence the only noise I heard was my sister yelling upstairs.

"Who know he had a brain?" Said Roxas

"And a taste in music," Riku added

"I'll go print out the music," I walked away. When I was up in my room I heard Kairi and Namine singing.

_In you and me there's a new land(Kairi)_

_Angels in flight(Namine)_

_My Sancuary(Both)_

Wow

Short, get over it

The next chapter will be longer I promises


	4. Party

**Soathkeeper: Once more HI. Sorry about not updating in a while. School's a drag and sports are killing me. Today I brought my good friend Riku to do the disclaimer.**

**Riku: Since when was I your good friend?**

**Soathkeeper: Oh and if you haven't noticed Alexis is me.**

**Riku: o0**

**Soathkeeper(Alexis): get over it, I'm also starting a new story**

**Riku: You know nobody is going to read it**

**Alexis: ummmm, yah, why don't you just do the diclamer all ready**

**Riku: pulls out script Alexis does not own Kingdom Heart characters, if she did Sora and Kairi wouldn't have a stupid hugging scene instead they would kiss. She would be in the game. And Roxas and Naminé would have their own bodies and heart instead of sharing them with Sora and Kairi………**

**Alexis: Well read the last part**

**Riku: I'll pass**

**Zack: You forgot about me, again**

**Alexis: Oh ya this is Zack he's going to appear in this story as a prankster who Riku covers mouth**

**Riku: Can you not give it away**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No POV**

After three weeks of practicing, school, and harassment it was finally time for the one thing everyone loved, THE HALLOWN PARTY. Well at leas the Juniors and Seniors could. Alexis and Riku were going together after admitting to everyone that they were going out. Roxas and Namine were getting even closer; the funny thing was every time they tried to make out in the hall Alexis waked Roxas in the back of the head.

"OWW," Roxas said once again getting hit in the head, "What was that for Namine is across the room."

"I was a per-warning for when I'm gone," she said, "we'll be back at one,"

After Alexis and Riku walked out the door Sora said something random. "Why don't we throw a party?"

"BECAUSE, WE ALREADY PLANED ONE," yelled Kairi coming through the door, with Freshmen and Sophomores running in after her.

"WE?" Roxas and I yelled over the loud music that started playing.

"Let me rephrase that," Namine said, "Kairi and I planed it,"

3 hours latter

"Who spiked the punch," Yelled a kid as about half the house dropped of drunkenness.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi asked as she looked a Sora.

"I just hope that someone we know didn't drink that stuff," SLAM the upstairs door slammed hard.

"ZACK DA MAN IS IN THE HOUSE," a boy with jet-black hair a sweater and jeans popped out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Zack," he pulled out a check list, "lets see come to the party, spike the punch, throw water balloons at dancers, pop out of nowhere, and," he tripped Kairi so she landed right on Sora. Their lips met. "Accidentally make Sora and Kairi kiss, check."

The roar of Alexis's car was coming towards the house. The door soon flew open "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," yelled Alexis.

"Oh and call Alexis and tell her your throwing a party," Zack ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"KAIRI, SORA WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE'S ROXAS AND NAMINE WHY ARE FRESHMEN AND SOPHMORS DROP DEAD ON THE FLOOR, DID YOU SPIKE THE DRINKS?"

"We didn't that guy Zack did," we yelled simultaneously.

"AHHHHHH, ROXAS," they herd Namine yell.

"OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK," Alexis yelled sounding even more pissed off.

They run up the stairs. "What going on," Riku yelled from down stairs.

"COME UP AND HELP US OPEN THIS DOOR," We all yelled trying to open the lock door there was also a dresser in the way.

"HELP ME," Namine yelled from inside the room "ROXAS IS DRUNK, HELP, ROXAS GET OFF OF ME," she yelled.

"ROXAS WHEN I GET INSIDE I'LL KILL YOU," Riku, Alexis, Kairi, and I were trying to open the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Namine screamed from inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alexis: Done**

**Zack: Your story sucked**

**Alexis: get's out bat I will hit you**

**Riku: Save it for Roxas**

**Alexis: Your right**

**Lilly: Hi**

**Alexis: Oh this is lilly she's going to be in my new story. Where's Avree?**

**Lilly: Waiting**

**Alexis: See you next time**


	5. Ch 5 Roxas and Namine

Ch. 5 Roxas and Namine

**Alexis: Hello once more**

**Riku: Hi**

**Alexis: I wasn't talking to you**

**Zack: Then who were you talking to?**

**Alexis: First of all it's "whom" and second I was talking to my fans**

**Riku: Whispers to Zack has she reached the point of insanity**

**Alexis: Yes I have, fear it**

**Riku&Zack take a step back**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Sora said

"The real question we should be asking is what did Roxas do?" asked Kairi clueless.

**In the Room**

Roxas POV

Everything was blurry I couldn't think straight. Then I heard Namine crying. "What's the matter," I couldn't see still.

"Stay away,"

"Why?" I asked crawling. Then I felt something on my hand. It felt like, blood. "Namine…"

"You raped me…" That's when everything was clear that happened last night. I remembered everything.

"ROXAS WAKE UP AND GET YOU ASS OUT HERE,"

Ironically including that. "Namine I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I…I….I,"

"Roxas"

"Let me help you," I reached out my hand. She stared at me as if I was the most evil person on earth. To her I probably was, she reach up and took my hand. "Let's get dressed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zack: What was that about?**

**Riku: o0**

**Alexis: I just wanted to do a short fluff between Roxas and Namine **

**Sora: I have to go with them that was pretty weird**

**Alexis: Oh, don't worry, YOUR NEXT**

**Everyone: o0**

**Riku: Back slowly away, slowly, slowly, RUN**


End file.
